


I Loved You With A Fire Red

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: To my cheating wife, I leave





	I Loved You With A Fire Red

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how long this lasts...
> 
> i'm still working out the quirks of these characters, so apologies if it's kinda ooc.
> 
> title from apologies by one republic

“Alex?”   
  
The man in question only seemed to fume harder, looking as if he wanted to both melt into the couch and run someone over. His hands was twitching as he rested them on his chin, eyes closed and breathing heavily as he thought without a word. His three friends looked at each with worrying looks, Lafayette stepped forward first. “Alexander, please.”   
  
“She cheated on me,” he choked out, the closest he’d ever been to crying in front of them. Alexander attempted to gather his words, always the thinker, straightening and clearing his voice. “I walked in on her with a woman.”   
  
The others finally didn’t hesitate to move forward, John and Hercules collapsing on the couch next to their friend and Lafayette crouching at his feet, their height if he stood tall on his knees. He took Alexander’s hands in his own. “Oh, mon ami, i’m so sorry-”  
  
“I didn’t even stay,” Alexander bit out. “I should’ve talked to her, gotten an explanation, maybe fixed things-”   
  
“Alex, you are not that stupid,” John reprimanded. “You did nothing wrong, okay?”   
  
“You are strong,” Hercules mumbled, voice low. “But you don’t have to be for us.”   
  
A squeeze of Lafayette’s hands caused Alexander’s shoulders to curl forward, a desperate sound breaking through his lips after bubbling in his chest close to an hour. 


End file.
